


Little push

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ice Skating, Love Confessions, M/M, Mini, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Sometimes all we need is a little push to get what we want.





	Little push

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Just a mini-fic I woke up thinking of the other day.  
> English is my second language. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> I hope you like it. It made me smile. :)

Otabek has been here for almost two weeks now. He comes to see my practice everyday. It must be annoying for him, but he keeps coming and always give me that tiny smile of his when we meet. And then asks me what I want to do. Shouldn’t it be different? He is the one visiting. And yet, no matter what I say, that’s what we do. If I want to go home, he drives me there and stay with me until Lilia sends him off. If I want to eat something, there we go. Sometimes I think he would do even the craziest thing, like bungee jump or whatever, if I said so. This is scary. And it’s not helping me to control these stupid feelings I’m having.

But here he is again, with his smile and leather jacket and…

"Yuri"

"What, old hag?"

"Quit calling me that, you idiot! I’m less than 3 years older than you. Do you call Otabek old too?"

"What? No!"

"Well, we have the same age."

"hmph, whatever. What do you want? I have to go."

"I’ll make it quick. Hmmm… About Otabek…"

"What about him?"

"Is he nice? I mean, he is cool right?!"

"Yes. Way cooler than all of you idiots. Why do you ask?"

"And he is handsome too…"

"Hm."

"… So, I wonder if he…"

"You want me to talk to him about you?"

"Well…"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. I’ll let you know. See you Monday."

_What the hell this old hag wants with my... Friend. Otabek is my friend. That's it Yuri, don't be ridiculous. You said you were going to ask him. So that's what you will do._

That was what I thought yesterday. Yet, I'm with Otabek since then and still did not metion anything. Why? Why do I get so upset about the ideia of he and Mila hanging out? I can't be jealous of him, this is stupid, he is my only friend, I can't mess things up with him, I...

"Yura!"

"Ah! What the hell are you yelling for?"

"Because I called you three times and you didn't answer. Are you ok?"

"Otabek do you have someone?"

"Hm? Someone?"

"Yeah, back in Kazakhstan... I mean... A girlfriend or something like that?"

"Oh. No, I don't have anyone there."

"Good."

"Is It?"

"Hm..yes... You know..."

"Yes..."

_I guess I like you._

"Mila."

"Mila?"

"I think she likes you."

"Oh. You think?"

"Yeah, she was asking about you the other day..."

"Hm. I see."

That's it. That's the right thing to do. I can't be an egoistic friend, if he wants to hang out with her I won't stop him. They can do whatever they want. Why is he looking at me with this face?

"So?"

"So?"

"What should I tell her? You want to... I don't know, meet up with her..."

"Yuri."

He is so serious.

"Yes?"

"Mila is fine. She is really beautiful..."

"So you want to..."

"... but..."

Whoa. Otabek interrupted me. He never does that. No matter what nonsense I'm saying he always listen...

"But I'm surprised. I thought she would be more considerated. And smarter, to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that is not nice of her asking you to say something like that to me. Considering..."

"Considering...?"

He is getting closer. Why is he so close? What is going... OMG! OMG! Otabek is kissing me. Is this real? He is so firm. He tastes so good. I... What? 

"Beka?"

"I thought you were smarter too, Yura. And braver."

"I..."

"I don't want to be with Mila. Because I want to be with you."

Is he serious? Yes, he is, he is always serious. My face is burning. How can he say something like that so calmly? 

"Yura. I'm waiting."

"What?"

"You say that you like me too."

OMG! I'm so, so embarassed!

"Shut up, idiot. You already know that."

"Come here."

His hugs are so warm. He smells so good...

"Yes, I know Yura. But I love to see you blush."

"Beka!"

"Hey, look at me."

So I do. And this time I'm the one who kisses him. 

That old hag can keep looking. This one is mine.

 

...

  _Calling..._

"Hello, Sala?"

"Hi Mila, so, did it work?"

"Yes, they're so cute. I knew it. I knew Yuri just needed a little push."

"Yes baby, you are a good friend."

"Yuri is like a little brother to me."

"Make sure to explain to him that you were not really into Otabek."

"Yes, I will. Anyway, he'll understand that when you get here next week."

"Yes, can't wait to see you. Gotta go now, Mickey is calling me, you know how he is."

"Me too babe. See ya."

 


End file.
